


【卡蓋】短篇集中

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 第一篇: 沒有奇怪東西，非兄弟設定第二篇: 兄弟梗、雙性、初經、未成年，不算是肉第三篇：兄弟日常第四篇：非日常下的兄弟日常





	1. 關於那位國王陛下所飼養的狼

慘白的月光滲過了深紅色的窗簾，照入昏暗的睡房中，有點難以視物，而房間的主人並沒有開燈的意願。在這寂靜的夜裏，脫下王冠的年輕國王坐在窗旁的皮質酒紅扶手椅上，眼看著窗外連綿雪景，手上的葡萄酒在高腳杯裏轉動，一晃一盪，行動全被禁錮在杯中。

突然，房門傳來一陣撓門聲，是尖銳的爪子連續搔刮木門的聲音。

卡姆斯基挑了挑眉，但沒有起身開門的意願，而也許是因為想到了門外的「人」，現在正努力和門把搏鬥的景象，他勾起了一點點的唇角。  
房間打開了，四肢著地的黑影飛快竄了進房，為門口的地毯留下一串砂泥和血跡的爪印，期間還撞倒了不少東西，易碎的、重的、疊高了的，全部被粗心大意的來客給掃跌。

國王沒有回頭，只是凝視著手上的液態紅寶石般的酒液。

一件、兩件、五件……大概是自己隨手疊的書堆倒塌了。

氣定神閑的男人抿了一口酒，含在口裏細味著，其神態之淡定，彷彿聽進他耳內的，不是寵物搗亂的聲音，而是哪個管弦樂團的美妙演奏。

六件、七件、九件……開始有玻璃或是陶瓷的東西掉落，清脆的破裂接連接響起。

國王終於開口：

「里德先生，我希望你走路能小心點，茶几上的花瓶我還挺喜歡的。」

而男人說完這句後，那黑影發出了譏笑聲，折返去茶几處，咬著垂落桌布的一角，用力甩頭一拉。

「㕷啦——！」

有著精緻描金的花瓶碎了，水法澆了一地，黑影抬起沾濕了的爪子甩了甩，然後一腳踩著嬌嫩芬芳的鮮花上，低頭嗅了嗅後打了個噴嚏。

「蓋文。」

聽到男人的叫喚，黑影施施然抬起頭回望對方，在黑夜反光的眼眸綠得嚇人。

「我的王冠，我放了在床上。」

國王緩緩地開口，低沉磁性的嗓音裏滿是漫不經心，像是剛好想起，就和寵物說一句般，沒頭沒腦的，但黑影聽懂了裏頭的警告，於是牠伸了個懶腰，在木地板上撓出幾道深深的刻印後，便踱步離開了摧殘得狼藉的花朵，沒有接近床舖，也沒再破壞房內的任何東西。

安靜如鬼魅般的金髮女僕魚貫進房，快速而悄寂無聲地收拾房內的一片狼藉，能歸位的歸位，不能的丟掉換新。  
黑影無視掉周遭的情況，完全不感到半點歉意般步至男人腳邊後，便踡起身，頭枕在前爪上打了個響亮的呵久，尾巴無聊地左右晃著。

「我想我應該有告訴過你，進睡房前都要先洗澡？蓋文。」

黑影撐起身，用牠的一雙綠眼瞪著國王看。

「你是心理變態還是重度潔癖？天天逼著一頭狼洗澡是神經病嗎？」

狼開嘴吐出了人言，威脅的咆哮聲壓著聲帶深處，只剩下白森森的尖牙呲出以示厭惡。

聞言，國王看都沒看一眼便一側手腕，把沒喝完的紅酒悉數倒在腳邊灰狼的頭上，酒液沿著鼻吻流至口唇邊，染紅了雄狼的皮毛，酒液一滴滴的沿著毛尖往下滴落，讓蓋文感覺很不舒服，很想甩乾淨毛，很想舔一舔被酒精刺激到的鼻子，很想咬破那混帳人類的咽喉，但是，他不敢動彈。

已經忘了是從什麼時候開始，他和這男人的相處不再經常流血，甚至稱得上是跨物種的和平共處，他能肆意發洩來自血液的暴戾，他能隨意破壞男人房的東西，他能在深夜外出狩獵，甚至能咬殺他的任何一個子民而不作食用純粹娛樂；但同時間，他漸漸習慣去遵守這男人暗自訂下的底線，學會了不能越過這條沒明文規定的隱形界線。

時間不知過了多久，蓋文感覺男人淋下的葡萄酒都要蒸發光了的時候，國王伸出手，遞在蓋文眼前。

蓋文不耐地嘖了一聲，把頭顱放到對方手心上。


	2. 怪胎

1.  
「伊利亞！太好了你終於聽電話了…喂你先別掛線！」  
「蓋文？怎麼了？」  
「我也不知道！有血、有很多温熱噁心的血一直在流，天殺的停不下來……我真的不知道發生什麼事……拜託別掛我線……拜託！我、我好害怕……」  
「繼續說，我聽著。」

卡姆斯基挑了挑眉，用肩膀夾著電話，瞄了一旁電腦螢幕後，重新執起剛才丟在一旁的電烙鐵，漫不經心地回應著對方的求救，光憑那掩飾不了驚惶的聲線，他就能勾勒出自己弟弟現在的表情。

或者說是……半個弟弟？

 

 

2.  
好色的男人管不住自己的下半身，沒錢的女人販賣了自己的下半身。

老當益壯的父親，貌美年輕的妓女，沒做安全措施的性行為，最後造就蓋文.里德的誕生。  
不久，妓女死於性病，假慈悲的老男人得知後便把男孩拖走，拉進了這扭曲冰冷的屋子裏，說要負起責任，說要給男孩更好的生活，說要讓男孩脫離那糟糕的低等環境（也許他忘了自己經常出入的紅燈區地址了），於是早就貌合神離夫妻關係徹底崩潰，母親拖著行李箱離開這場早該結束的婚姻，叫罵著遠走並去找她的情夫……不得不說，如此一來一去的互換，還挺平衡的。

卡姆斯基還記得那天是個陰暗的雨天，十分應景，父親盡責地追著離開的母親出去，兩名出色的演員賣力爭吵著，爭吵聲大得從玄關傳至客廳，各種兒童不宜的詞語不斷鑽入耳中。  
被留在客廳的男孩抓緊了背包的肩帶，難掩不安地打量著四周，緊咬的下唇發白，破舊發黃的球鞋踩在柔軟而乾淨的地毯上，對比鮮明得讓男孩不敢隨便移動。  
另一個被留下的男孩則自二樓俯視著突然到來的「兄弟」，左手摩擦著右手手腕，靜靜觀察著一個與自己相異又相似的存在。

思索了一會，伊利亞.卡姆斯基開口：

「要上來吃點糖果麼？」

樓下的男孩嚇了一跳，他猛地抬起頭望向聲音的來源，灰綠色的眼睛睜得大大的，像隻受驚的野貓般，努力擺出一副威嚇的模樣，但每一個肢體語言都訴著他的害怕。

他強裝冷靜地問：

「你、你是誰？」  
「伊利亞，伊利亞.卡姆斯基。」  
「我是蓋文……蓋文.里德。」  
「不是蓋文.卡姆斯基？」  
「不是！我、我不是要……奪走你的家人或是其他什麼東西，我只是沒地方可以去了……」  
「上來吧，幫我解決掉那盒巧克力，再放下去都要過期了。」

 

 

3.  
餓極了的野貓舔了舔沾上巧克力的指頭，在拿起下一顆巧克力前，都用那灰綠色的眼眸觀察伊利亞，並在對方回望前飛快移開，然後裝作隨意又難掩好奇地張望房間內的一切，直至看到桌上放著的乳房、陰莖、還有些對他而言過於刺激的機械部件。

接受投餵的野貓禮尚往來地知無不言，最後，他用一盒GODIVA交換了他弟弟的過去、秘密、以及信任。

真有趣。

不過是一半的血緣、一盒的巧克力、兩小時的相處時間。

他的弟弟脫掉褲子，躺在床舖上大張著腿，紅著臉地任由他打量自己怪異的下半身，手指攥緊了寬大的T恤下擺，總受摧殘的下唇又再被咬緊，不屬於男生這性別的器官緊張地收縮。

青澀純潔、色情誘人，遠非桌上的彷生部件能比。

 

 

4.  
蓋文.里德。  
半個弟弟、半個妹妹，合起來，就是一個有趣的取材對象。

 

 

5.  
「你不是在流血，你是在初經……我真心希望你能減少在上課時睡著的次數，蓋文。」  
「我知道那個！但、但我是男的啊！為什麼會……」  
「你現在在哪裡？」  
「學校，學校三樓的男廁第四格的廁格內。」  
「有人在旁邊嗎？」  
「沒有，我也沒有跟別人說……我現在該怎麼辦？伊利亞你今天詐病請假待了在家對麼？能不能……」  
「待在那裡，我很快就到。」

說出這句話時，伊利亞瞟了下螢幕跑動的進程條，還有12%，還有12%他就能驗證他想了三天的構思正不正確，加載大概需要十五分鐘多點，再加上從家出發去學校總共需時半小時左右……應該還符合「很快」的標準吧？

 

 

6.  
結果，他的弟弟生氣了。

 

 

7.  
「騙子。」  
「我想這不是請求別人幫助時的正確態度，蓋文.里德。」  
「你說你很快就會到，結果足足一小時後才到……他媽的騙子。」  
「蓋文.里德。」

伊利亞挑起眉，回頭看向蓋文。  
蓋文吸了吸鼻子，撇下唇角，怏怏然閉上了嘴。

「找到了……不得不說，蓋文你的運氣真的糟成一個世界奇蹟。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「幸運的是，我母親離開時沒帶走她的衛生用品，不幸的是，她用的是指入式棉條。」  
「什麼？！」

弟弟一臉天塌了下來的悲慘樣子，讓伊利亞覺得應該拍下來，將來放到他的彷生人表情庫裏……實在是太生動了。

 

 

8.  
「躺好，腿張開點……又不是第一次給我看了，害羞什麼？」  
「但它在流血！該死的我寧願患癌、或是菜花什麼的……這他媽算是什麼，我又算是什麼怪物……」

蓋文抓著枕頭，用力按在臉上，聲音模模糊糊地傳出，用力得發白的指尖止不住發抖。

查看完說明的伊利亞一把抽走了他的枕頭。

「你這是打算捂死自己嗎？」

蓋文咬著唇瞪著他，眼眶發紅，很明顯地他剛又哭過了。  
奇怪了，明明打架打到骨折進院都沒掉過一滴淚，現在才流點血，怎麼就哭成這副模樣？

伊利亞搞不懂他弟的邏輯。

「伊利亞……我是說…哥……」  
「嗯？」  
「我……從此需要改穿裙子嗎？我的身份證需要改成女性嗎？還、還有我……」  
「蓋文。」  
「什麼？」  
「你真的是個沒救了的蠢蛋。」

說話的同時，卡姆斯基拆開了棉條的包裝，玻璃紙撕開時那小小的「啪嚓」，像剝開一顆糖果。

「儘管多了點東西、多了點你不想要的東西，但你還是我的『弟弟』，聽懂了嗎？」  
蓋文看了他一會，吸了吸鼻子，點了點頭。

「好孩子。」

 

 

9.  
蓋文的運氣一向很糟，而伊利亞則認為自己運氣不錯。

他天生過於聰明，導致沒多少人能理解他的世界，長期冷戰中的父母更是懶得花時間去理解，管他拿了什麼奬項，管他的師長如何稱讚，管他今年是否又在跳級，管他在班級中被罵了多少次「怪胎」……無人會在乎一個奇怪的熱戀遺物。他不否認他熱衷於編寫AI，其中一個理由是為了製造一個聊天對象，正當他陷入技術瓶頸時，蓋文就來了。

一個「弟弟」。

他需要我，需要我給他不會被趕出家門的保障，需要我為他保守秘密，需要我來幫他追上私立學校的課業，需要我為他隱瞞闖下的禍，需要我抱緊惡夢後驚醒的他……他需要我。

他需要我。  
蓋文.里德需要伊利亞.卡姆斯基。

 

 

10.  
雙指拉開陰道口，中指頂著拉成傘狀的棉條底部，緩緩地推進去，直至推入兩個指節的深度……讚嘆網絡，讚嘆網絡教學，讚嘆圖文並茂的網絡教學。

「放進去了。」  
「這真的很奇怪……真的真的很奇怪……媽的…這世上怎麼會有這麼奇怪的事……」

蓋文雙手掩著臉嚎叫著，但跟剛才不一樣的是——他是笑著說的。  
伊利亞抽走蓋文身下的毛巾，擦了擦手後，用手機查著清理布料上的血跡的方法，沒有理會他弟的感嘆；得不到回應的蓋文不滿了，他爬了起來，從後抱著伊利亞的腰。

「伊利亞……」  
「又怎麼了？」

蓋文把頭埋在伊利亞的肩頸處蹭了蹭，深呼吸了一口，搖了搖頭沒有說話。

 

 

End.  
「蓋文.卡姆斯基，你最好給我一個完美的理由，來解釋你為什麼會出現在我的床舖上，還拿著我的枕頭猛吸。」  
「是里德，白痴。」  
「我要理由。」  
「因為……因為你的克蘿伊放了我進來？」  
「穿著整套沾滿塵土的警察制服？」  
「因為我是個警察？」  
「沾滿塵土？」  
「因為我是個由風塵女子所生的……好吧，因為我想你了，就是這樣。」

伊利亞笑了笑，坐了在床邊。

「那需要來自兄長的生理援助麼？」  
「不，不需要。向你介紹一下人類史上最偉大的發明——衛生巾，以及導管式棉條。」

蓋文從褲袋丟出兩包粉紅包裝的物體，上面印著的可愛圖案與在場兩名男士格格不入。卡姆斯基饒有興味地拿起來看。

「難得能接觸到實物。」  
「簡單方便易用，它們可比你做出來的塑膠人偶偉大多了。」  
「真遺憾聽到這句……要吃巧克力麼？」  
「你放在桌子上的那盒GODIVA？我有個壞消息要通知你。」  
「……克蘿伊，過來幫我丟一下垃圾。」


	3. 當你工作累了

「蓋文，你差不多也該起來了。」

聽到了呼喚的蓋文慢慢睜開了眼，矇矓間看見了一個身影站在自己頭頂前。蓋文用力眨了幾下眼，擠掉在眼球上徘徊不去的淚水，以指尖拭去，又按壓了幾下太陽孔。  
他呼出一口氣，像要吐出卡在心胸間的鬱結，然後左右打量了周遭。

「我這是……在玄關睡着了？」  
「答案應該明顯。」

伊利亞笑了笑。

「睡得舒服嗎？」  
「爽死了，腰酸背痛超讚的。」  
「也是，不然你怎會睡了兩小時？」  
「等、什麼？兩小時？」  
「克蘿伊跟我說你回來了，而我放下工作過來看你時，你已經趴在地上睡得不省人事。要不是你還扯着呼，我差點就要報警了。所以，發生什麼事了？」

伊利亞單膝蹲了下來，以指背輕輕撫摸蓋文的臉頰，那溫暖的粗糙感是人類獨有的，手感不像克蘿伊皮膚塗層那般光滑，再加上他弟的臉龐總是多災多難，舊傷未癒，又添新傷。

以指尖輕輕抬起對方的下巴並往右側輕推，伊利亞端詳著蓋文臉上多出的那片白紗布，甚至按壓了幾下，但蓋文像沒有感覺般，閉著眼任著對方擺弄。

「只是有點低血糖，通頂工作的後果你比我清楚。嘿！打個商量吧兄弟，稍微住近一點都市、不要住在這鳥不生蛋的荒山野嶺行不行？」  
「這個我們不是討論過了嗎？我可以資助你搬家，讓你買房子自己住。畢竟，我也明白這裡離你上班地點很遠。」  
「我買了，你會搬過來嗎？」

蓋文睜開眼，灰綠色的眼睛倒映著銀藍色的眼，由下而上的角度總讓他帶點小心翼翼般的期許，就像在詢問「能不能多吃一塊巧克力」的小孩。  
伊利亞抬手覆上他弟的眼簾。

「你知道答案的，蓋文。」  
「那你也知道我答案了，混球。」

說完後，他便覆上外套的兜帽，側過身去背對著伊利亞。儘管伊利亞看不見蓋文此時的表情，但伊利亞敢肯定他弟現在一定正噘著嘴，呶得可以用作掛衣勾。

從小到大已經證明了兩人吵架，蓋文絕對無法吵贏，也無法改變伊利亞所作的任何決定，因此像蓋文那樣好鬥不服輸的人，對著伊利亞也只能早早鳴金收兵。

只是這不代表他就沒情緒了。

「冰箱的巧克力布甸，你不幫我吃了嗎蓋文？」  
「我又不是小孩子！要吃我不會自己買啊白痴！」

被罵了的伊利亞也沒生氣，只是一手撐在蓋文頸側，一手拉下他的兜帽，然後俯下身來湊向蓋文耳邊，問了句看著完全無關的話：

「所以發生什麼事了？」

蓋文捂著耳朵，回頭瞪了伊利亞一眼。

「剛不就說了嗎？低血糖啊。」  
「那為什麼我壯健如牛的弟弟突然會犯起低血糖這毛病？我明明記得你從沒有這類型的問題？」

伊利亞邊說邊以指尖梳理著蓋文的鬢髮，噴過髮膠定型的髮型粗粗硬硬的，還讓指間沾上黏黏的髮泥，手感詭異，但伊利亞沒有在意。

「介意和我說說發生了什麼事嗎？」

面對伊利亞的問題，蓋文沉默了半晌，才吞吞吐吐地說：

「就、只是……有點累。」  
「有點？」  
「好吧好吧，是累死人了。實在搞不懂工作怎麼會愈做愈多的，努力了一整天後數量竟不跌反增，簡直不合理。」  
「還有呢？」

伊利亞枕著手臂躺在蓋文旁邊，唇角上彎，笑意總參不透。倆兄弟對望了一會，而蓋文像受不了般先移開了視線。

「還有……還有些人事上的問題……也不懂為什麼人類這麼複雜，明明警察的工作內容應該很明確才是，找到犯人不就好了嘛，工作就算了，還有同事之間也超級煩，繞繞彎彎有夠多的……反正就很累。」

伊利亞靜靜地聽著，待蓋文抱怨完了，他才開口問：

「需要一個擁抱嗎？」

蓋文吸了吸鼻子，沒有回答，但主動拱過來的頭顱足以說明一切。雙臂稍微用力收緊，伊利亞一下一下地輕拍著蓋文的後背，而蓋文則把冷紅了的鼻尖埋在對方項側，頸動脈深埋之處。  
伊利亞的體溫比常人低，蓋文曾笑說他是誤吸了製冷劑，而在這外頭飄雪的冬季下，任蓋文再怎麼用力抱緊，也沒法起什麼取暖效果，反倒是自己像成了對手的暖手枕。  
小時候同床睡覺時，蓋文曾不止一次被對方冰冷的手腳給冷醒，但眼下，蓋文卻如幻覺般感到暖意，似有股力量自對方掌心流向自己，游走全身，方才心胸如鯁在喉的鬱悶，早消失在不知不覺間。

「伊利亞如果你工作忙的話，可以不用管我。」

話是這樣說，但蓋文明顯沒有起來的意思，雙手依然勾在對方身上，鼻樑在伊利亞脖頸磨蹭，還吸了口兄長衣服的味道，小聲噥了句什麼。

「多躺一會吧，我也有點累了。也許這幾塊地板該安裝恆溫發熱裝置。」  
「累了？科學怪人伊利亞？」  
「人事問題。」  
「哈哈，我懂你啊兄弟。麻煩的人見多了，有時候也會覺得跟你那些塑料人偶共事，說不定還比較輕鬆……但只是很偶然、超偶然的情況才會這樣想，你別笑得那開心！白痴！只要它們還有可能搶我工作，我就不可能喜歡它們！」  
「那我真高興你退休時就會喜歡他們了。」  
「你……你……幹！要不是怕你會掛掉，我真他媽的想往你得意洋洋的笑臉上揍幾拳……算了，你剛才說冰箱有布甸……」  
「假的，但我可以讓克蘿伊現在準備。另外還有些曲奇你可以吃，是她在應門後開始製作的，現在應該差不多焗好了。」  
「我開始有點喜歡克蘿伊了。」  
「你本來就應該喜歡她。」

說著，伊利亞撐起身，並拍了拍也許沾上了塵土的浴袍。蓋文見狀，也跟著站起身來。

當你工作累了，勿忘身邊還在人在。


	4. Me Me Me

「兩個我？Android？伊利亞卡姆斯基你他媽認真的嗎？」

蓋文抱著手倚在門框上，不願踏進房半步，冷眼看著睡床上被「小時候的自己」一左一右地倚著的伊利亞，他挑起一邊眉冷笑，，眼神寫滿了「你他媽一定是在逗我」。

聞聲，伊利亞的視線從膝上的童話書中抬起，望著蓋文笑了笑。也許是因為他身旁的兩位「蓋文」睡得正香，所以他沒有動身，只是單手合上精裝書本，輕聲對著門口的蓋文說：

「他們都不是Android。過來吧，Gavin。」

聽到自己的名字，「蓋文」都略略睜開了眼，瞇成一道縫的綠眼瞟向伊利亞，如出一轍、只是年齡略略有所差別的臉孔帶著一樣的睡意，然後他們就發現伊利亞叫的蓋文不是自己。  
約莫5、6歲的蓋文打了呵欠，鼻上還沒有那道傷疤的他和伊利亞更為相似，深棕色的柔軟髮絲在伊利亞的懷裡蹭了蹭，讓成年的「兄長」低頭撫了撫他的髮頂。

沒多久，他們又睡了回去，安靜的睡房放大了他們綿長的呼吸聲。

「Gavin.」

伊利亞又喚了一聲。儘管門口的蓋文一步都沒移動，只是死死地瞪著剛被摸頭的那個自己，但伊利亞臉上的笑容彷彿肯定蓋文會走過來。

「Gav.」

聽到自成年後便很少聽到的暱稱，蓋文的目光總算移向了伊利亞。

「過來吧，my Gavin.」

綠眼瞪著藍眼，而藍眼則在打量三十多歲的弟弟，想著他臉上怎麼好像又多了幾道痂，黑眼圈怎麼好像又深了，臉也又圓了點，看著更像5歲時的他，明明在16歲時那麼辛苦地減肥……說實話，他都快忘了他弟有瘦過的日子，要不是身旁就躺著16歲時的蓋文。

蓋文咂咂嘴，步向床邊，然後拔下警徽丟到伊利亞胸口上。

「底特律警察。我現在懷疑你私下複製了自己兄弟，你有權保持沉默，但你所說的一切都會被視作狡辯。」

兩步併三步地跳上床，動靜極大的警探明顯沒有在顧慮正在睡覺的孩子，甚至有點想把他們踹下床的嫌疑。蓋文跨坐在伊利亞大腿上，手指挑在自己兄長的下巴上，笑得一臉不懷好意。

「好，你現在可以開始自首了。」

他的伊利亞沒有說話，只是唇角彎彎的閉上了眼，而他的蓋文滿意地笑了，唇輕輕印在兄長薄薄的眼皮上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短打隨筆懶得想原因，反正在場的是5-6歲的蓋，16歲的蓋，和36歲的警探蓋，都真的是蓋，不是彷生人不是複製人，前兩者都近似是平行宇宙下其他時間點的蓋，他們都有他們的卡哥，但都在他們的世界裏。莫名突然出現在這裡，兩個蓋其實都很慌，伊利亞也花了一點時間才把正在青春期的中二蓋和還是小孩子的蓋安撫下來……總之是一種別的世界的蓋都會信任卡哥儘管that卡isn't their卡的概念。


End file.
